sinedd and his love
by aishsnake
Summary: she was the most beautiful girl in the whole genesis stadium.she saw sinedd for the first time and she was lost.she had never seen such a person like him in her life time.she fell in love with him even without knowing that she loved him
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTIFUL ANGEL

GALACTIK FOOTBALL

SINEDD AND HIS LOVE

BEAUTIFUL ANGEL. chapter 1.

It was almost dawn when she landed on genesis stadium. She was stunningly beautiful that every ones eyes were caught by her appearance. She had a fair complexion. Her hair was cascading. Her hair was thick as a forest and appeared in a color of chocolate that appeared to be a waterfall. She had a slim and attractive figure. Her eyes had a mesmerizing power, that anyone who sees her would not help themselves from looking at her. This was the first time,she visited genesis stadium. She started to walk and she felt that everyone around her was watching her with a wide opened mouth. She had only one bag that hung from her shoulders.

She was wearing a jean pant and a pink color top in which was written with bold silver letters PRINCESS. She thought"I had to find a hotel room to stay andThen I will have a nice hot bath and I can just go around this stadium". Then she was just searching for a hotel. After fifteen minutes of her search she found a hotel. She just walked in and the receptionist, who was blonde and small. The receptionist asked"may I help you". She replied "I am in need of a room" and the receptionist handed her a room key and informed her to remember the room number as every room looked alike. She looked at the key and it had a number written in black "11". She thought "it is my lucky number! Oh my day is going to be a good day". Her room was almost big for a single person to stay. After having a hot bath she left the room and started walking around the stadium. She was thinking about her friend who works in this stadium as a reporter. Her friend had invited her to stay in this stadium for a while.

It happened at that very moment she saw him. He was like a prince from a far land. He had a slim body and his hair was black in color. His violet eyes were shining like a star. He was walking towards her and she could not take her eyes of him. In a moment he just crossed her and was walking away from her. She heard someone from the far distance calling her name,she wanted to turn but she could not take her eyes of him. Suddenly someone shook her from behind and called out her name "Aish" and she was brought to the present. She turned back and there stood her friend niella. Niella was jumping to her feet by seeing her friend Aish. Niella took her to a cafeteria and they were seated. Niella was talking continuously but Aish was not able to take the picture of the person she saw. Aish was not listening to Niella and niella was able to figure it out only after five minutes of her speech. When Niella asked her what happened Aish told her about the person she met and Niella told her that it was not an easy task to find out a person without even knowing the name in this genesis stadium. But Aish had a inner feeling that she would be able to find him. Then Niella informed Aish that she will pick her tomorrow morning at nine sharp and she was gone. Aish went back to her hotel room and was unable to sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she could she his face and she would sit up and think about him and she would end up in laughing. Finally when she slept it was one O clock .


	2. Chapter 2

FINDING OF HER PRINCE

FINDING OF HER PRINCE. chapter 2

Next morning Niella picks her up from her hotel room. Aish tells Niella about her night dreams and they they move into Niella's office. There Niella tells Aish about her experience as a reporter. Niella shows her interviews with the famous football players, and the snow kids. But Aish refuses to see them all because she hates football. Niella always used to tell that "Hey Aish u would be the only person to hate football" and laugh at Aish. Aish started to hate football because of her planet people. They loved football as much as they loved themselves. They only see and talk about football. From her young age she started to hate football. She did not know anything about the football rules or players or teams or to play. So when Niella started talking about football Aish refused to listen. Then Aish started roaming round the office. There she saw snow kids wall posters. That time Aish started to turn but one picture caught her eye. It was HIS picture.

Aish was stunned by seeing His picture hanging on the wall. In that picture he was wearing a black dress with a symbol on the left side of his chest. Aish called Niella and asked her why his picture was hanging in her office. Niella replied that "Hey he is the shadows super star SINEDD.I would not expect you to know him because he is football player". Aish found it difficult to breath. Aish told Niella that he was the person about whom she told before as a prince. Niella was laughing hysterically that tears rolled down her cheeks. Niella told Aish that " hey you r not only the person who thinks Sinedd as prince. Every fan of his likes him. Dont get confused. Ok I have an interview with a business magnet . So I will see u after some hours. Be at your room. Bye." And she left. Aish thought that Niella was right about her feelings towards Sinedd. Aish thought she must forget Sinedd.

Aish started to roam genesis stadium. That time she saw a boy who was almost covering his face and was fighting against the drink machine. Aish went toward him and pressed a button and a can of drink came rolling. The boy said thanks to her. And that time because of wind the boy's cloth with which he was covering his face fell down. Aish automatically found out who he was. He was one of the boys whom she saw in the snow kids poster. Aish asked the boy "you are one of the snowkids aren't you?". The boy replied with a confused reaction in his face "hey don't u know me? Or you are just kidding around. I am micro-ice I am a snow kids player." Aish replied " No I was not kidding I never saw any football matches or players who play in it. I hate football". Micro-ice was caught off guard by her reply. Aish told him why she came to genesis stadium and about her friend Niella. Micro-ice replied, "Oh! Niella she is one of the best reporters. I know her. She is a good friend of mine too". He asked Aish that has she ever met snow kids. Aish replied, "I have not seen any of the snow kids and even I don't know their names". Micro-ice told her the names of all the snow kids and told her about all the details of them and asked her to remember them. When she asked why to remember their full details he answered" Because I am going to introduce all my friend to you and make you as one of our friends". Then Micro-ice told her to be ready tomorrow morning so that he can introduce her to the SNOW KIDS.

lets see whether she became friends with the snow kids or not.if so will they be friend with her?? in next chapter.


End file.
